I Want Your Bad, Your Bad Romance
by ArabellaWarbler
Summary: ONESHOT - Kurt and Blaine are looking through Kurt's old clothes, when Kurt decides to show Blaine his Bad Romance costume. But seriously, those heels aren't walk-able, are they? Short story, I suck at summaries, just read :


Thursday night. After an exhausting Warblers session, Blaine had called up Kurt to see if he was busy.

'Hey, Kurt. Want to meet me for coffee?'

'I can't, Dad's told me if I want this new Marc Jacobs jacket I have to get rid of a few of my old clothes. You can come over and help though?'

'What about Finn?'

'He's practicing this week's assignment, he'll be gone all evening. Coming over?'

'Uh, okay then!'

'Great, I'll make us some tea!'

Half an hour later found Kurt strolling in and out of his walk-in closet. Blaine had settled himself down on Kurt's bed, being sure not to disturb any of Finn's belongings.

He still wasn't quite used to the thought of Blaine being in his room.

Kurt was muttering something about selling his old leather boots, as he 'had no need for them'.

'Don't you dare.' Blaine said. They were the boots Kurt wore the first time he met him. He had never forgotten Kurt's good dress sense after that.

Hence why he was always called upon to help with Blaine's clothes shopping trips.

Plus, those boots were damn sexy.

Kurt hummed as he pulled out various items of clothing.

'Is this what you wore for Born This Way?' Blaine asked, holding up a 'Likes Boys' t-shirt, proud grin on his face.

Kurt poked his head around the door of his closet, glanced at it and blushed. 'Yes.' He dissapeared back into the depths, a smile in the corner of his mouth.

'I still have my Bad Romance costume.. I'm sure it's in here somewhere.' He called out.

While Blaine sat happily on his boyfriend's bed, admiring his fashion sense, Kurt was pushing aside all kinds of designer brands in search of his GaGa costume.

'Found it!' He squealed. He re-emerged from the depths of his wardrobe, holding a blue, sparkly, GaGa styled suit.

It was made from a light blue material, sequins covered it and it sparkled as it moved. The shoulders were pointed, quite extremely Blaine thought, but somehow it expressed Kurt.

Blaine grinned.

'It's uh... It's something alright.' Laughing, he pulled out one of the drawers from under the bed.

'I bet there's shoes to go with it.' He chuckled, searching through the mess of Converse and Toms (which Kurt had never worn) and the various other brands.

'Aha!' He cried triumphantly. He had plunged his hand deep into the muddle and pulled out a pair of extremely high heels.

They were blue and sparkly and about ten inches high, no joke. Blaine couldn't believe that anyone would ever be able to walk in them.

'You performed in these?' He exclaimed. Kurt giggled.

'I danced around a bit, yes. Give them to me. They're Alexander McQueen Armadillo's.' He grinned to himself.

Within a few seconds, he had slid them on over his socks. He instantly became 6'8, and Blaine got up to stand next to him.

At Blaine's full height of 5'8, he was now a whole foot shorter than Kurt, as compared to the usual 2 inches.

There was something about Kurt's confidence in those shoes that made Blaine want to do un-saintly things to him.

'I think,' Blaine took Kurt's hand and twirled him around, then spun him into his arms, 'You look amazing.'

'Thankyou.' Kurt blushed. He bent his knees a little and kissed Blaine lightly.

Blaine stretched up onto his tip-toes and pulled Kurt down further, kissing him fully.

'I think Finn's still got his Thriller mash-up costume in here somewhere, you would look damn fine in that torn up football shirt.' Kurt whispered.

He tottered off into the closet again, then came back, holding a torn McKinley football shirt. He looked at Blaine.

'Come on then, off with the shirt.' He played. Blaine blushed and stripped so his top half was bare.

Kurt spent a solid five minutes breathing heavily over Blaine's abs.

Blaine laughed and took the torn football shirt out of Kurt's hand.

'No, wait!' Kurt said.

'What now?' Blaine grinned.

Kurt smiled. 'I've changed my mind, I like that shirt better on my floor.'

Blaine tossed the shirt to the side and pulled Kurt down into an embrace.

'You are a sly thing, Kurt Hummel.' He breathed.

Kurt smiled into Blaine's shoulder. 'I know, I know.'

* * *

><p><strong>That bit about Blaine's shopping trips - I think I'm going to write a series entitled 'When You Ask Kurt Hummel To Come To The Mall With You'<strong>

**So yeah, watch this space :) **

**I'm also planning on writing a short Finn story.**

**Dizzy told me about Kurt's heels actually being 10 inches, not the original three I had them written down as. Thankyou for that Dizzy :)**


End file.
